lady and the tramp,after the pups are asleep
by sevalia
Summary: well after a long day,the pups are asleep,and lady and tramp have alone time rated m,though it does not show "the heated moment" my first story please do not hold back i want to be a better writer,so tell me all the mistakes i made thank you,and enjoy my first story:)
1. scamp needs a brother

just a little story for lady and the tramp,what happens after the pups are in bed ;) rated m just to be sure

Lady had just layed the puppies down,of coarse,her 3 girls gave no problems,and when right to bed tramp,was trying to get scamp to lay down and go to bed "but dad,i'm not tired" he whined "well,if you go to bed now,a prize will awate you in the morning" tramp assured "ok i will" mumbles a deafeated scamp he then crawls into bed,and plops down. Lady came over,and licked scamp lightly "goodnight sweetheart" she whispers soon,all the pups are sound asleep witch leaves tramp and lady "well all the pups are asleep pidge" tramp says with that look in his eyes "come here" lady listens and walks over to tramp she uses her tail to play with him,and circle him. "so,what did you plan tonight" she asked him in her sexy voice "oh nothing" there was that gream in his eye again "exept this" tramp started circling lady like he was ready to pounce,but lady beat him to it,jumping on him "oh not at all lady like" tramp teased" "hhmm thats ok i want more puppies,besides i feel scamp would like a brother or 2" lady cooed "well,the lady gets what she wants" tramp winked at her the 2 dogs walk into another,more privet room and lady lays down in the corner (you do not need to know what happens next ;) the next morning,the pups are still asleep and lady is laying next to tramp,with her head resting on his shoulder tramp had a paw over her keeping her warm they slept for another hour or so,befor the pups woke up.

and the end i know it was short but ah well anyways if you guys want a second where the pups are born tell me in comments,and i make another one untill then,hoped you enjoyed my first story :)


	2. mood swings and fatness

OK,I just wanted to do chapter 2 I was bored :/ what time is it? mood swing time! I will have fun with this :D

Lady was getting a little chubby every one thought she had just gained a little,but in reality,she was caring life and that life was making her a bitch "Tramp" she whined "I'm cold,bring me a blanket" "coming pidge" tramp said threw a muffled voice,because in his mouth he was dragging a blanket. He carefully draped the blanket over Lady "now it's too hot,take it away and bring me some water "sure thing' Tramp pulled the blanket off of Lady,and went to the kitchen to fetch the water dish. In a few moments,he was back,carefully balancing a dish of water in his mouth "here pidge' he set it down in front of her "took you long enough" she mumbled as she began lapping it,then she spit it out in disgust "tramp,this water is old,fetch me some fresh water *sigh* "ok pidge" Tramp then took the water,and because he did not have thumbs,scooped up some water from the toilet (he never told Lady this though) and brought it back to her "oh nevermind Tramp,I am not thirsty just hungry go fetch me some food Tramp said nothing,just walked out to complete his task,taking another dish and getting her fresh food,by pushing over the food bag,he then brought it back to lady "thank you tramp" Lady said for the first time as she bent down and munched on the kibble for once,she just ate it,no complaints "I am very tired now tramp I would like to sleep" this earned a sigh of relief from tramp his labor was done-for now but then,lady said something that shocked him "well,aren't you going to get out so I can sleep?" "w-what?"tramp asked "pidge,I am very tired too,and we share a be-"tramp! get out so I can sleep!" lady then snapped at him as a warning then curled up to sleep tramp took the warning and skidded out and left her be "daddy,why is mommy so mean and fat?" "Scamp! you should never talk about your mother like that!" "sorry,its just,she is being mean" scamp said shamefully "well I am not really sure why she would act like this" tramp said "unless' *flash back* the first go round when tramp and lady had their first litter she showed the same signs *flash back ends* "oh no" tramp exclaimed a look of horror on his face oh,he should have known her mood swings,the chubbiness,it can only mean 1 thing "lady is pregnant" tramp whispered "what?" scamp asked,as tramp had forgotten he was there "oh nothing go run along and play now" tramp assured "well,I am gonna have to start preparing" Tramp said to himself as the realization sunk in

ok that's it for chapter 2 I will have chapter 3 up soon sorry for it being so short tell me how I did :)


End file.
